1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server, and more particularly, to a server rack system.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional server rack. A service network switch 120 and a plurality of servers 110-1 to 110-n are disposed in an interior of the conventional rack 100. The servers 110-1 to 110-n each have a service network port connected to the service network switch 120. The servers 110-1 to 110-n are connected to the internet 10 through the service network switch 120. Multiple servers 110-1 to 110-n and other devices are disposed inside the convention rack. Conventionally, the internal devices such as the multiple servers 110-1 to 110-n are manually managed, which is rather inconvenient and error prone.